1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a connector for electrically connecting an electric component within a transmission to the exterior, and more particularly to a connector of the type which interrupts oil against intrusion into a connector fitting portion through a wire connected to the electric component.
2. Related Art
For electrically connecting an electric component within a transmission to the exterior, it is necessary to provide a construction by which oil within the transmission is prevented from intruding into a connector mounted on a transmission casing. One example of a connector of this type in which a filler is poured into a connector housing to interrupt oil is disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2-278673, and its general construction will now be described with reference to FIG. 5.
A connector housing 3 closely fits in and extend through an opening in a transmission casing 1, and that portion of the housing 3 disposed outside the transmission casing 1 serves as a fitting portion. Terminal receiving chambers 5 are formed in that portion of the housing 3 disposed inside the transmission casing, and terminal 7 are received respectively in the terminal receiving chambers 5, the terminals 7 extending into the fitting portion. A wire 9 is connected at one end to each terminal 7 by compressive clamping, and extends from the rear side of the terminal receiving chamber 5 into oil 11. Another connector 13 is connected to the other end of the wire 9 disposed in the oil 11, and the connector 13 is connected to an electric component (not shown) in the oil 11.
A filler 15, such as silicone, is filled in each terminal receiving chamber 5 of the housing 3, and the filler 15 seals the terminal receiving chamber 5.
In the conventional connector of this construction, when the oil 11 intrudes into a gap between a conductor 17 and a covering 19 of the connector 13 provided in the oil 11, the oil moves toward the housing 3 along the conductor 17 because of a capillary phenomenon. However, since the gap between the conductor 17 and the covering 19 in the housing 3 is sealed by the filler 15, the passage of flow of the oil 11 is interrupted, thereby preventing the oil 11 from intruding into the fitting portion of the connector.
As described above, in the conventional connector, the filler 15 is filled in the terminal receiving chamber 5 in order to satisfactorily prevent the oil from intruding into the fitting side, thereby preventing a short-circuit accident due to leakage of the oil 11.
However, for pouring silicone into each terminal receiving chamber 5 so as to prevent an oil leakage, much time is required because care must be exerted not to invite incomplete pouring. It also takes much time for the poured silicone to be cured by heating. Thus, this has been found quite poor in operation efficiency.
Another drawback is that since silicone of a relative high specific gravity is filled in an amount corresponding to the volume of the terminal receiving chambers, the overall weight of the connector is increased.
A further problem is that since silicone to be filled is costly, the manufacturing cost is increased.